


There, Back Again and Sacrifice

by Delanor_Took



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pregnancy, Slow Build, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanor_Took/pseuds/Delanor_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They died thousands of years ago. But every hundred years or so the Company of Thorin Oakenshield regained a new life, new friends and new experiences. Yet they never remembered these past lives. All except one. The Untold Hobbit remembered. She remembered her cousin, their friends and most importantly her lover Fili. To give them a chance she made a deal, a deal which she regretted and loved everyday.<br/>For they never remembered her.<br/>But she always would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initial meetings

I am not human. I never truly was. Human is never something that I could pull off I guess. I have lived so many lives and been to so many places. Each life was the same fundamentally. I lived for a few years with no memories of my past lives. I spent several years living with these families, with parents and relatives and friends. Then whenever I hit around 9 years old the memories started to flow out. First they started as dreams. Then nightmares. Then random thoughts, names and languages. The first few times it happened I told my parents. I was institutionalized every time. A few times I made it to being 20. Most of often I didn't. It took me a few lives in to figure out that telling my parents about the dreams and the nightmares was a very bad idea. So i lived them, the false lives. When I was able to I left my families and started a similar life as the one I used to lead. I became an assassin, a killer and someone for hire, someone to fear.

I acquired too many names during these lives. 

In France I was the Papillion. 

In Russia Chernyy. 

In Spain La Suena. 

I went by the same name in every country which made it seem like I was immortal. I made my empire from that. I put the money away in several different accounts and always remembered the access codes. I had so much in different forms of currency put away that I could support a small country. I’ve lived around 50 lives so far, each one a new trial and a new experience. 

But there was always a constant in each life. My former husband was always there. Always. 

In some form or another he was there. And this life wasn't any different. Of course though he didn't remember. He never remembered. So I watched him from afar. He fell in love, worked his life away and die. Every time I was at his funeral, burying the man I loved again and again. Soldier, doctor, artist, vet, musician, teacher he was all those and more. So it never gets easier. But I go on. I live my life and take each day as a new challenge. I never got too close. I was always at arms length because while my heart never changed his did. My goal in life was not to try and recreate my old ones. Those were the past and they could stay there. I was here to make new memories and repay old debts. If someday I can meet back with him and make a life together again I will take it in a heartbeat. For now though, I’m going to wait and live my life like I never have before. 

Or so I thought.

\- London 1882

It was a cold wet day in London when I saw him again. He was standing at the intersection of Lexington and Heathridge waiting for a break in the carriages that bustled by. My heart stopped for a beat seeing his face, his eyes, his mannerisms. Even after all these years he hadn't changed at all. There were differences such as his hair was cropped short in keeping with the latest fashion, his mustache trimmed and he was so clean and neat it was shocking. He was wearing a long over coat over what had to be a dark gray suit coat and vest if the pants were anything to go by. The top hat he was wearing was a bit worn on the sides like he took it off often and the fine leather gloves cradled his hands. I could tell they were fine leather because of the lines and the way they cracked when he curled his hands over the head of his cane. I studied him for a few more moments before moving on. I could have gone to him, meet him on the street and gotten to know him all over again but I didn't. I played that game before and it only hurt in the end. Besides I had an appointment I need to get to.

I was meeting my new client at the Ridge Port Hotel in their cafe. Usually I went for less upscale places as this due to the unsavoriness of my occupation. Pubs and back alleys were easier to deal with, you blend better. For this I actually had to look like a lady. The dark blue dress I had commissioned for the meeting felt constricting and false. It was nothing like the soft pants, tight corset and loose shirt I usually wore out.

I was greeted at the door to the hotel by the bellhop and escorted inside to the cafe. The maitre'd led me to the back of the cafe, through the groups and couples of lovely men and woman dining. I was used to the upper class, I lived a wealthy life but I didn't like to interact with them. My life was too complex for that. 

In the back there was a well groomed man sitting alone at one of the tables. He smiled at me when I was led over and the waiter took my over coat and hat as he stood up.

"Lady Alexandra, it is a pleasure to meet you finally. I hope the way over was not to harsh on you." he said with a kind smile as he helped me into my seat.

"It was nothing at all Lord Tobias. In fact I enjoyed the walk. So many things to see, you never know whats coming."

Lord Tobias Jeffer laughed at my quip as he sat across from me. He was a good looking man around the age of 28 possibly older and well mannered. My mind was already swirling with questions as to why he would need a person of my specific skill set. 

I immediately started counting the exits and people in the room. There were twelve points of entry that I could use as escape. There were about twenty five people eating in dining room while there was at least fifteen servers, waiters and chefs. I had around ten concealed weapons about my person if need be as well as anything with in the room I could use. 

I finished taking stock of all the primary preparations and turn my attention back to Lord Tobias. He was pulling out a file from his bag and my curiosity peaked.

"Lady Alexandra your reputation proceeds you. Your a hard woman to get in contact with." he said as he laid the file on the table.

A waiter came and served us both tea and put some nice sandwiches. I nibbled one politely as I picked up the file.

Inside was a picture and information on a young woman. Her name was Maria Stirle the daughter of prominent man in society. She was a plain girl, simple features and a kind smile. She had just reached her maturity last summer if I remembered correctly and was due to start her engagement to Lord Adrian Killmer.

"I know this is outside your usual realm but you see I need you steal something for me from her. Maria has a necklace that belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her several years ago for safe keeping during my mothers illness," he paused at illness shifting uncomfortably. I knew Lady Jeffer had fallen ill with a mental disorder around five years ago and passed away from it in last winter. "Maria is refusing to return the necklace, claiming my father took it back right before my mothers death. I have not seen it and I know my mother was not buried with it. So either my father has been keeping it from me or Maria is lying."

"So you want me to essentially find the necklace and return it to you?" 

"Yes."

I frowned at Lord Tobias. This was not in my area of expertise. I was not a thief or a bandit. I never took jobs like this especially such frivoulous ones as a missing necklace.

"Lord Tobias I think I must refuse this request. You misunderstand just what my occupation is. I am not a thief nor a common bandit. I have to decline." 

I rose from my seat, hands waving the waiter forward with my jacket and hat. 

Lord Tobias looked stricken as I refused his request and took my leave. He made no move to stop me and to me that said he didn't care fully about his mothers necklace so I didn't  
either.

I kept walking to my next appointment disappointed with how that had gone. I truly thought that would be more interesting, better because of how high in society he was. But no it was a simple, petty issues of inheritance. 

As I walked I kept an eye out for one of my usual clients. Master Sworson was a shady man but kept himself in good social standing as to hide his "activites".

A young waif bumped into me in the street and I felt a package be pushed into my hands. I grinned slightly as I put it into my purse and proceeded away from the drop site. 

I waited at the corner to call a carriage my jobs done for the day. I could go home and enjoy some peace before I needed to go plague the dark side of the world again. I tried to shield myself from the rain as it continued to trickle from the sky.

All of a sudden there was a shielding of the rain from my head. I glanced up to see a large black umbrella hovering over my head. I followed the handle to the arm holding it and up to the man shielding me. I almost fell over when I realized it was him.

He was smiling at me and shook the umbrella slightly.

"Forgive me ma'am but I couldn't leave a beautiful lady to become sopping in such a beautiful dress. Allow me to share my carriage with you." 

He offered his hand to me, the leather gloves seemed to inviting that I wanted to just grab his hand and kiss it. 

I took it and he guided me to his carriage and helped me inside. The interior was beautiful, soft seats and plush velvet. 

I sat across from him getting comfortable where I was.

"Ma'am allow me to introduce myself. I am Fallon Darvis of the Highlands. Its a pleasure to meet you" he said kissing my hand in true gentlemen fashion.

I smiled wickedly at him.

"Lady Alexandra Artre, at your service. My home is in LongField, I hope that is okay."

He laughed and proceeded to tell me that any distance would be fine, that he just needed to get away from his family for just a few moments. His brother, whose engagement was driving his uncle up a wall. His over bearing mother with her marriage proposals. Not to mention all his cousins that he was tripping over when he tried to get a moment to himself.

I laughed with him at the right times and smiled at him. I was falling inlove with him all over again, that smile, that laughter was making me weak. My heart ached for him.

He smiled at me again, that wicked smile I fell inlove with so long ago I thought maybe it would be okay. That it would be okay to love him again in this life even if it was just a moment.

-

I married Fallon three years later. I was so happy with my life but I was always cautious. 

A few years later after meeting Fallon again and marrying him I died in childbirth. It was unfortunate and painful, bringing my daughter into the world but I never regretted it. I was alive for about fifteen minutes before death consumed me and I was able to name her and hold her. Perry Darvis was her name and I loved her for the moment that I was gifted.

I was a eventually reborn again in 1924. By the time I remembered we were well into World War Two and I was able to lend my talents to the Allies. I took to battle, using powers and weapons that I was unfamiliar with but learned fast. 

This was one of those lives where I died fast and quickly. It was a few days before Christmas, 1942 and I was slinking through a platoon of Nazi supporters and taking them down one by one. I hadn't been aware of the man behind me.

BAM right in the back of the head. 

I was only 18.

-


	2. Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second life, or is it?

It feels like there are cracks, letting the darkness seep in, drowning. You are trying to breathe; get anything in your lungs as the world swims around you. The edges of your vision starts to go dark and everything is a blur. Voices pound inside your head, bouncing off your skull like they are in a cage and desperately want to get out. 

It started with a slash. The knife tore through my chest splatter blood and sinew all over. It coated the men behind me, too stunned to do anything but stare as I collapsed onto the ground. When my head cracked against the stones it was like time started over again. I could feel myself dying, felt the hands of my comrades trying to suppress the blood that was oozing out of my chest. 

But I knew it was a lost cause. I was already dead and starting over. My memories and moments from this life fading. The men I had fought with were becoming faceless blurs and their hands a phantom touch as they tried to save my life. 

I just stood up out of my dying body and into the vastness I had gotten used to over time. I lost count of how many times I died and visited this black wasteland of forgotten memories. Back when I made this deal I hadn't truly understood what I was giving up and what I was signing on for. And back then I didn't care. All I wanted was to give them their best chance and if it had meant that I couldn't be with them so be it. 

Now though as I float, waiting to wake up anew I wanted so bad to be with them again. For them to remember me. I would hope and hope and hope until my head hurt and my eyes watered with tears before just drifting.

The next time I opened my eyes I was not in the darkness. Instead I was in a lightened room and lying on a comfortable bed with soft blankets and a pastel ceiling glaring back at me. I hate pastel colors. They were always too cheerful for my nightmares to bear. 

I sat up, letting the comforter pool around my thighs. I was wearing a sleep shirt, well more like a tank top and some shorts. They were both along the same cheery pastels as the rest of the room, a soft violet and blue set. I glanced down at my body, pleased to see I kept the ample chest I was so used to. So far I was liking this body. I got out of the bed to assess the rest of me. A preliminary glance at my body made me smile. I had a toned stomach, shapely legs and nice arms.

A glance in the mirror had me freezing in place. I looked like me, not the variations I have seen through the past reincarnations. I looked the same as when I first lived. Same wide purple eyes, small nose, full lips and wild mane of wavy red hair. For the first time in so many years I was me again.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I started to peruse the room. I wanted to see what the me in this life time was into. The bed was pushed against the wall furthest from the door and was covered in light purple sheets and blankets. The walls were a sky blue with white trim and the ceiling light purple again. It was all very girly girl which I gotta say I wasn’t too thrilled with. 

I was used to the mayhem and rage of war not the sweet butterflies of a debutante. I shivered with the thought of me being a debutante. Fluffy dresses and slow music was not my forte.

I walked over to a neatly organized desk opposite the bed. It was a dark cherry wood with match chair. There were pictures of the past me and what I supposed were friends, a lamp, a neat stack of notebooks and a laptop. Benefit of being reincarnated I remember the technology of the time very useful. A small calendar was in the corner and I picked it up. The dates that had passed were all crossed off leave me at May 11th 2015. Interesting. So about 25 years have passed this time give or take a few years.

I didn’t care about the laptop as there was nothing on it that would be of use to me. I looked back at the bedside table and saw there was a rather shiny Iphone sitting next to it. I would deal with it later. 

There was an arm chair in the corner of the room next to the mirror and a vanity and next to that there was the closet. I yanked back the doors and wasn’t too shocked to see just pastel shirts, dresses and skirts with a neat arrangement of heels underneath them. Again it looks like I was a girly girl. Was. 

Deciding I needed to get out of this room and house to look around I started to dig through the closet. There had to be something I could wear that was so cheery and sugar coated. I pushed aside one of the skirts and found a folded up pair of light blue jeans. Better than a dress I thought and tossed it on the chair. I yanked a darker blue shirt off its hanger and a light brown leather jacket. 

I was delighted to see a pair of calf high brown boots tucked in a corner. It was like someone wanted me to have something of myself again.

An hour later I was showered and changed. I grabbed the wallet, keys and phone from the bedside and started out of the house.

As I left I decided I needed to know what the name I was given in this life.  
I ripped open the wallet and pulled out the driver’s license. On it was my smiling face and the name Miranda Kane, 21 from Oaksdale Tennessee.

‘Well Miranda Kane,’ I thought, ‘it’s time raise a little hell.’

**Author's Note:**

> NEW story.  
> Same general characters from my other Hobbit fics. I'm gonna try to update regularly but dunno cause of school and shit  
> Please comment and Kudos and loves!  
> The Bagginshield will come later dont worry  
> Hope ya like it.


End file.
